


900 Years of Unexplored Kinks

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor surprises Rose by telling her about a kink of his. Rose then surprises the Doctor by encouraging said kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	900 Years of Unexplored Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dwsmutfest's weekly prompt of "oh, wow, I did not know you were into that". Complete and utter pwp porn.

“Have you ever considered…”

The Doctor trailed off, suddenly realizing how his question might sound. But he couldn’t think of a way to rephrase it quickly enough, and Rose said, “Considered what?”

“Never mind,” he said, smoothing his hand down her bare arm.

“No, what were you going to say?” she asked, propping herself up onto her elbow to look down at him.

The sheet pooled down near her waist, and the Doctor’s eyes dropped to her breasts.

He finally realized he was staring, and he forced his eyes away from her puckering nipples and back to the ceiling.

“Have you ever considered adding…more?” he asked.

“More? How do you mean? Like to our sex life?”

He nodded.

“Oh,” she said softly, and the Doctor cringed against the thread of hurt he could hear.

“Not that I’m in any way dissatisfied with our sex life,” he quickly assured, turning onto his side to mirror her. “Not at all.”

“But you want more?” she asked. “Like… like a threesome?”

“No,” he said flatly, the idea of sharing Rose with anyone sending hot bolts of jealousy into his belly. “No. Definitely not. I like having you all to myself. No, I was thinking… Well, I want you to be agreeable too… But maybe it’s something we could try one day… One day, mind, not right away… Or never, if you don’t want…”

Rose lifted her hand a brushed her fingertips over his lips, silencing his ramble.

“Doctor, just tell me,” she commanded gently.

“Anal play,” he blurted, and grimaced at the indelicacy of his gob. His cheeks heated uncomfortably the longer Rose stayed silent.

“Oh. Wow… I did not know you were into that.”

His cheeks flushed an even deeper red as he mumbled, “We don’t have to.”

Rose considered him for a moment. It wasn’t as though she had never thought about it, but hadn’t been a priority. But upon learning it was something he was into, she really did want to try it. For him.

“I’ve never done it before,” she admitted, “but if you really want to…”

The Doctor smiled sheepishly as he finally looked at her.

“Erm, well, what if I told you you might not have to be the, erm, _recipient_?”

Rose felt her jaw go slack as she stared at him.

“That okay?” he asked quietly, feeling more vulnerable that he’d ever felt with her in the bedroom.

“Yeah,” she said faintly.

“Is it really, though?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said firmly. “It’s a bit of a surprise. But I would like to do this for you.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he assured hurriedly. “Really. As I said, I am completely and one-hundred percent satisfied with our sex life as it is. Being able to shag you is more than I ever hoped possible.”

“I want to,” she said, resting her hand on his cheek and feeling the heat of his embarrassed blush. She rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone as she encouraged him to look her in the eye. “Really. I do. The thought that I can fuck you, be inside you, like you’ve been inside me… God, that’s sexy.”

“Yeah?” he asked shyly.

Rose smirked at him as she took his hand and guided it between her thighs where a new rush of moisture was accumulating. The Doctor’s eyes glazed over as he shuddered with renewed arousal.

oOoOo

That conversation had gone unaddressed for nearly a month, and the Doctor decided against bringing it up unless Rose did. He honestly was completely satisfied with his sex life, and decided this particular kink could go unexplored if it made Rose so uncomfortable.

But then Rose surprised him.

“I bought something for you,” Rose murmured, moving her hips gently against his.

He hummed appreciatively at the light friction against his swelling cock. He dropped his hands to her bum and kneaded the firm flesh as she suckled his bottom lip into her mouth.

“Wanna see it?” she mumbled, scraping her teeth across his lip as she massaged her fingers against his scalp.

“Mhm,” he hummed against her mouth. “Busy, though.”

“I think you’ll like it,” Rose whispered, releasing his lip to press tiny, suckling kissed across his jaw.

“After this,” he sighed, tilting his head back to give her more access to his neck.

“But it has something to do with _this_.”

The Doctor grumbled his dissatisfaction as Rose gracefully lifted herself off his lap. She extended her hands towards him, and he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Rose led him to their bedroom. The Doctor waggled his eyebrows and tried to reel her in for another snog, but she gently disentangled from his arms. She turned away from his frustrated, kicked-puppy expression and retrieved the bag she had stashed in her sock drawer earlier that week.

The Doctor took it with a bit of confusion but he reached inside for his surprise.

His confusion dissolved into a heated look of desire as he pulled out a silicone strap-on dildo and a bottle of lube.

“I-I thought we could try it?”

Rose wrung her hands nervously in front of her. The Doctor looked up at her hungrily as he set the paraphernalia on the bed and tugged her in for a kiss. His lips were rough and sloppy against hers as he tried to show her his thanks and appreciation.

“Do you really want to?” he asked raggedly, feeling his cock harden completely in anticipation.

She nodded into the kiss as she dropped a hand between then to rub at his erection. He groaned into the kiss then rested his forehead against hers as she continued to rub and stroke him through his trousers.

“Up for it now?” he asked, thrusting lightly into her hand and wondering how long he would even be able to last. He wanted her to enjoy this too.

“If you are,” she murmured against his neck as she worked on the love bite she had abandoned earlier.

“Oh, yes,” he groaned, reluctantly reaching down and pulling her hand away, lest this be over in the next couple seconds.

They hastily undressed, both of them filled with a nervous anticipation. The Doctor crawled onto the bed and got himself into a comfortable position with a few pillows propping his hips up as Rose put on the strap-on. She bit her lip as the base of the dildo nestled firmly against her clit, stimulating her as she walked towards him.

His erection had flagged somewhat in the rearranging, but he was already working on bringing it back as Rose knelt between his thighs, the faux cock bobbing comically between her legs.

“Erm,” she said awkwardly, reaching for the lube. “I-I don’t really…?”

“Just make sure you and I are both well-lubricated, and just do whatever you want,” he said. “Do whatever you think I’ll like. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it or want to stop.”

“Have you done this before?” she asked, squirting a bit of lube onto his cock as she took over stroking him.

He hummed happily as gentle sparks of pleasure shuddered down his spine. He had nearly forgotten the question until he opened his eyes and saw her expectant look.

“Nine-hundred years old,” he answered. “I’ve dabbled in a lot of things.”

Rose desperately wanted to know more, but ultimately decided this was a conversation for later. She filed it away, though, excited to explore more of those hidden kinks.

But for now, she focused on this particular kink. He was completely hard in her hand, and on her next down stroke, she let her fingers fall down to his balls. He let out a shaky breath as she rubbed and squeezed his balls, before she opened up her palm and let her middle finger skate across his perineum and finally to his anus.

“Okay?” she asked, tracing her fingertip around the puckered ring of muscle.

“Mhm,” he said, arching impatiently to get her to slip a finger inside of him.

She grinned at him, and she drizzled more lube onto her fingers before she carefully slipped her middle finger into him. He was so _tight_! His breathing hitched and Rose felt all of his muscles trembling as she slowly stretched him, hoping this was what she was supposed to be doing. Judging from the look of pleasure pinching his face, she must be doing something right.

“T-try two fingers,” he suddenly rasped.

He hissed out a breath as she slowly forced her index finger into him. Rose froze, wondering if she’d hurt him.

“I’m fine,” he assured. “Fine. Takes a moment to adjust, is all.”

Rose slowly curled her fingers up and felt her fingertips brush against something small and firm. The Doctor yelped as his hips bucked up, and Rose froze.

“Nonono, do that again!” he begged, breathing harshly. “Oh, fuck, Rose. Please do that again.”

Rose cautiously curled her fingers again, but this time she was ready for his reaction. He cried out and arched up into her as she rubbed her fingertips against what she now assumed was his prostate.

“Oh, f-fuck,” he whimpered, grinding into her hand.

“Want me to keep doing this?” she asked, gently stroking his cock as she continued moving her fingers inside of him. “Or do you want—?”

She released his cock to grab the silicone cock between her legs, and she rubbed it against his erection.

“Yes,” he whined, “yes, please. Please fuck me, Rose.”

Rose slowly removed her fingers and guided the dildo to his opening.

The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath as Rose slowly entered him. His leg muscles quivered and tensed, and Rose rubbed her hand soothingly across his belly and chest.

“Okay?” she asked when she was about half way in.

His eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting for breath, but he nodded. The burning sensation was slowly fading, leaving hints of pleasure in its wake as he forced his muscles to stay relaxed.

Rose was soon buried as deeply as she could go, and she stayed still for a moment to let him adjust. She ached to thrust again him, to get more stimulation to her aching clit, and she suddenly had more appreciation for the Doctor and how much restraint he showed whenever he first entered her.

“I think you can move now,” he said.

Rose tentatively pulled back, watching his face for any sign of distress. But his face was going lax with pleasure, letting Rose feel more comfortable with also trying to take pleasure from this.

She pushed back in a little faster, a little harder, grinding her clit against the base of the dildo. He moaned loudly as Rose hit his prostate on almost every thrust, sending prickles of intense pleasure through his spine.

“Yeah, right there,” he gasped, “oh, right there. Don’t stop, Rose, please don’t stop. This feels so fucking good. So fucking good. Oh, God, keep doing that. Right there.”

Rose smirked as he continued babbling unintelligibly. His cock bobbed heavily against his belly, leaving a shiny trail behind as it throbbed thickly, and Rose wanted to reach down and stroke it for him, but her hands were braced on his chest.

Seeing him lost in the pleasure she was giving him was sending her so close to the edge. Rose choked out a moan as she ground herself against the dildo as she fucked the Doctor.

“Faster,” he begged. “Oh, gods, please. Faster, Rose!”

Rose rolled her hips sharply against his and chose to grind against him rather than continue thrusting. Her thighs burned with exertion as she bore down and worked on bringing him off. His cries sharpened in pitch as he reached down and tugged on his swollen, leaking cock.

“So close,” he panted. His eyebrows were furrowed tightly against his clenched eyes, and a sharp spike of arousal zipped through Rose with the knowledge that she was making him so delirious with pleasure. She wondered once more why they hadn’t done this earlier. This was so fucking hot.

“Gonna come,” he whimpered suddenly. “Oh, gods, I’m gonna come.”

Rose arched her hips against him as his muscles all started trembling and his cock flushed a deeper red. His words dissolved into whimpering moans as his hand stuttered on his cock and he tried thrusting against her.

“Oh-oh-oh-ohhh, _fuck_! F-fucking fuck!”

He shouted her name as he grabbed her hips and held her still as he ground himself frantically against her. Rose watched him through hazy eyes as his cock throbbed heavily against his abdomen. She reached down and gave him a hand, wrapping her fingers around his cock just as he started spurting his release onto his belly.

He let out deep rhythmic moans of relief as Rose worked him through his rather explosive orgasm.

Rose’s clit throbbed in need as she watched him lose himself in his orgasm, and she desperately wanted to follow. She ground herself purposefully against the dildo, shivering as the aching heat in her belly deepened suddenly.

The sound of his soft moans and the way he was blinking blearily up at her as his thumbs stroked her hips sent her careening over the edge. She choked out his name as she clenched around nothing. Her wetness gushed down her thighs as she rubbed her clit against the dildo, extending her pleasure for as long as she could.

She was just about to collapse on top of him, like she always did, but at the last minute she remembered that she was still buried deep inside of him. His face was pinched in discomfort, too sensitive for the dildo to be pressed against his prostate, and Rose’s heart tugged as she realized he hadn’t said anything so she could enjoy her own release.

“Sorry,” she said, slowly pulling out of him and wincing at the feeling of cooling fluids on her thighs.

She fumbled her way out of the strap-on and let it drop to the floor as she curled herself against the Doctor. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her up to press a lazy, sloppy kiss to her mouth.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, burying his head into his pillow as Rose rested her cheek on his chest. “Blimey, that was brilliant.”

Rose smiled in self-satisfaction at the exhaustion in his voice. She rubbed her hand soothingly across his chest as she listened to his heart slowly settle back into its normal rhythm.

“We’ll have to do that again,” she murmured into his skin. “And… I think I might want to be on the receiving end next time.”

A rumble of laughter bubbled up his chest, and Rose felt his lips press to the top of her head.

“I think I can arrange that,” he chuckled, “but later. For now, sleep.”

Rose couldn’t argue with that. She was always up for a nap after a good, hard shag. Heedless of the cooling stickiness between her thighs, she burrowed closer to the Doctor and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.


End file.
